


Демон или рестлер?

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Звезда профессионального рестлинга Такаги Шинго на самом деле экзорцист, который неожиданно узнаёт, что его коллега не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.
Relationships: LIJ/LIJ, Takagi Shingo & Suzuki Minoru, Takagi Shingo/Sanada Seiya
Series: спецквест WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Демон или рестлер?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не описывал какой-то конкретный матч, потому что Такаги и Сузуки частенько борются друг против друга за титул сильнейшего. Но для тех, кто не знаком с японским рестлингом, в конце есть ссылки на видео и гифки с их противостоянием с двух матчей осени 2020 года.

Услыхав звон финального гонга, Такаги бросил быстрый взгляд на ринг. Санада сидел, тяжело опёршись на одну руку, рядом с поверженным противником и показывал три на пальцах другой — его захват выдержал, пока рефери отсчитывал до трёх. Такаги заставил себя чуть расслабить плечи. Пока он отвлекал внимание Сузуки за пределами ринга, Санада принёс их команде победу. Теперь можно было позволить себе перевести дух, пока напарник получал заслуженные овации, и лишь после начинать новую сюжетную главу. Незадолго до сегодняшнего матча их юнит[1], Los Ingobernables de Japón, получил сообщение от Suzuki gun: через несколько недель основным ивентом будет матч за титул NEVER в открытом весе. Так что теперь нужно было подвести действие к вызову на поединок. Сузуки сделал шаг первым. Он двинулся вперёд, становясь вплотную, и уставился немигающим взглядом. Такаги в свою очередь наклонился вперёд и упёрся лбом в лоб Сузуки:

— Эй, панк, сегодня для вас неудачный день!

Сузуки только оскалился в широкой ухмылке и надавил головой, пытаясь заставить Такаги отступить, но тут же встретил ответное сопротивление.

— Хочешь ещё раз проиграть мне? — провокационно и надменно проговорил Шинго, повышая голос.

Судя по изменившемуся гулу зрителей, они заметили их спор, и теперь можно было сделать конфликт более зрелищным. Такаги поднял руку и с силой толкнул Сузуки в плечо. Но тот не ответил на выпад, а неожиданно обхватил Шинго ладонью за затылок, удерживая между ними короткую дистанцию. Затем Сузуки широко раскрыл рот и несколько раз коротко хохотнул. На мгновение смешавшись, Такаги сфокусировался на его глазах и инстинктивно дёрнулся отшатнуться, но крепкая хватка на затылке заставила остаться на месте. Замерев, Шинго с изумлением наблюдал за тем, как такие знакомые ему карие глаза медленно менялись — в радужке постепенно разгоралось кроваво-багровое пламя, а обычный человеческий зрачок вытянулся в узкую вертикальную щёлку. Как у кошки. Или у демона. Такаги сжал кулак, поднял руку и несколько раз сильно ударил локтем Сузуки в голову, заставляя отпустить. После этого шум зала отдалился, уступив место хриплому хохоту демона. Демона, который выступал с ними на одном ринге, ездил во время чемпионата на одном автобусе, ночевал в одном отеле. Демона, который притворялся рестлером. Такаги протянул обе руки и сжал горло Сузуки, не собираясь отпускать, даже если бы тот решил раскрыть свою истинную сущность, и несмотря на то, что такое положение делало его уязвимым для атаки.

Постепенно сквозь громко стучащую в ушах кровь Такаги уловил звучание знакомого голоса. Он моргнул и усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на нём.

— ...каги... Такаги... Шинго! Шинго, отпусти его! — взволнованный голос Санады ворвался в сознание Такаги вместе с рёвом толпы и истеричным звоном гонга и разогнал пелену ярости перед глазами.

Сузуки больше не смеялся, а хрипел, вцепившись в душащие руки, а его глаза снова выглядели как обычные человеческие.

— Шинго, ты слышишь меня?

Такаги моргнул, ощутив горячие крепкие ладони Санады на своём загривке и предплечье, и разжал пальцы, отпуская шею Сузуки. Его хватка оставила красные следы. Сузуки поднял руку и обхватил свою шею, прикрывая отметины, а затем широко открыл рот и хрипло расхохотался, под конец высовывая язык и изгибая его книзу. Болельщики Suzuki gun встретили фирменную полубезумную мимику лидера любимого юнита одобрительными криками. Такаги глубоко и медленно вдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться, — ещё предстояла встреча с журналистами для краткого интервью по итогам матча.

Закрытая дверь раздевалки почти заглушала все звуки, доносящиеся из зала. Такаги прижал полотенце к лицу, стирая пот и давая себе передышку, чтобы отстраниться от сюжета, переключиться с работы на обыденные вещи. Большую помощь в этом оказывало успокаивающее ощущение тёплой ладони, лежащей между его лопаток.

— Хочешь воды? — негромко проговорил Санада. В раздевалке они пока были вдвоём.

Такаги хмыкнул и отнял полотенце от лица.

— Ты — тот, кто выиграл матч для нашей команды, — отозвался он. — И ты хочешь принести мне воды?

Санада в ответ лишь вопросительно приподнял брови. Такаги покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Он бросил насквозь мокрое полотенце поверх своей сумки, лежащей неподалёку на полу, не торопясь подошёл к столу, где работники спортивной арены оставили упаковку бутылок с питьевой водой, взял пару и вернулся к скамье.

— Позволь поухаживать за героем сегодняшнего матча, — торжественно проговорил Такаги.

Он поставил одну из бутылок на скамью, открутил крышку второй и протянул её Санаде. Тот ответил нечитаемым взглядом.

— Только говорить сегодня все будут о том, как вы с Сузуки сцепились. — Санада всё-таки взял бутылку и сделал глоток.

— Как будто мы дерёмся вне ринга в первый раз, — Такаги пожал плечами.

Он опустился на скамью рядом с Санадой, взял отставленную бутылку и с хрустом повернул крышку.

— Я надеюсь, для зрителей и журналистов всё так и будет выглядеть. Но, Шинго, в этот раз всё было по-другому.

Такаги приник к бутылке и большими глотками отпил половину.

— Я просто слегка увлёкся, — отмахнулся он, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая рот, — не бери в голову.

— Так увлёкся, что мне пришлось всерьёз оттаскивать тебя? — недоверчиво сказал Санада. — Ты всегда сильно реагируешь, но... Ты ведь даже не слышал, как я тебя звал, пока я не крикнул твоё имя тебе в ухо.

Такаги скользнул взглядом по его нахмуренным бровям, затем посмотрел вниз — Санада беспрестанно крутил в руках почти полную бутылку.

— Не хотел красть твою заслуженную славу. — Шинго положил руку на его запястье и успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони. — Прости.

Санада опустил взгляд, коротко вздохнул и ласкающе скользнул пальцами по руке Такаги к белым полоскам тейпа на его запястье.

— Всё в порядке, — коротко ответил он и замолчал.

Такаги откинулся на прохладную стену и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на тёплых прикосновениях длинных красивых пальцев и погружаясь в привычное спокойное молчание.

Светло-серое утреннее небо ещё только начинало набирать краски. Такаги специально выбрал такой ранний час буднего дня для посещения храма, чтобы зарядить амулеты без любопытных взглядов. «Золотая неделя» закончилась, и рабочий режим входил в привычное русло: в это время обычные люди наслаждались остатками сна или, напротив, торопились закончить ночную смену и вернуться домой. Чтобы не мучиться несколькими часами ожидания до открытия Старбакса, Такаги планировал совершить небольшую пробежку вдоль берега реки. Можно было, конечно, сразу вернуться домой, но ему хотелось принести Санаде к завтраку ароматный горячий тёмно-шоколадный мокко.

Спустившись по ступеням на улицу, Такаги завернул за угол и замер. На капоте его машины непринуждённо сидел Сузуки. Штанины его чёрных джинс задрались над остроносыми кожаными чёрными туфлями, демонстрируя полоску высоких носков с изображённой на них алой физиономией мультяшного персонажа в объёмной красной шляпе и с тоненькой бородкой[2]. Одет Сузуки был в белую футболку с чёрной надписью вычурным шрифтом, а его затейливо выбритую голову закрывала белая бейсболка. Если бы Шинго не помнил о багровом пламени в его глазах и узком вертикальном зрачке, как и любой обманулся бы внешним видом обычного человека.

— Я даю тебе одну минуту сказать, что ты сделал с моей машиной, — резко произнёс Такаги, опуская руку в карман своих синих джинс и привычно обхватывая пальцами тёплые чётки.

— С ней всё в полном порядке, — отозвался Сузуки, легко спрыгивая на землю.

Такаги подцепил брелок, висящий на поясе, и нажал на кнопку — машина приветственно моргнула. Он нахмурился и снова её запер.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я не отпущу тебя? — Такаги сдвинулся с места и медленно направился вперёд. — Что бы ты ни запланировал.

Нужно было достать амулет, но Шинго медлил — за все те годы, что они работали в одной индустрии, демон не проявлял агрессии. Точнее, проявлял, конечно, но не больше, чем предполагалось по сюжету.

— Я ничего не планировал, — Сузуки криво усмехнулся и развёл руками, демонстрируя пустые ладони. — Всё намного проще, чем ты думаешь. Когда я встречаю такого как ты, экзорциста, у нас есть два варианта — или он умирает, или я, — но так или иначе всё заканчивается. На ринге всё совсем по-другому — мы можем продолжать нашу борьбу снова и снова. Пока ты не уйдёшь на пенсию, — добавил он, коротко хохотнув.

— Почему я должен верить тебе? — Такаги скрестил руки на груди, сжав в ладони чётки.

— Потому что мы говорим на одном языке — я тоже рестлер, как и ты, — просто ответил Сузуки.

— Ты не рестлер, ты демон, — процедил Такаги.

— Разве? Ты ведь не догадывался о том, кто я, пока я сам не решил тебе открыться, — самодовольно протянул Сузуки. — Я выступал на ринге, когда ты ещё сопли размазывал по парте в начальной школе. Вы, смертные, умеете придумывать захватывающие вещи. И делать красивую одежду, — добавил Сузуки и с довольным видом осмотрел блестящие носы своих туфель. — А теперь, через две недели, я выиграю твой чемпионский титул.

— Не раньше, чем я вытру тобой ринг, — фыркнул Такаги.

Сузуки хрипло расхохотался.

— Именно об этом я и говорил, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Признай, наш разговор всегда был беседой двух рестлеров, а не демона и экзорциста. И сегодняшняя встреча не исключение.

На этом Сузуки развернулся, обошёл машину и не торопясь пошёл вверх по улице. Такаги, некоторое время понаблюдав за удаляющейся фигурой, перевёл взгляд на чётки в своей руке, затем решительно убрал их в карман джинс.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 _Unit_ — официально собранная группа рестлеров, как клуб в футболе, хоккее, etc. Русскоязычные спортивные ресурсы переводят это как «группировка», но у автора рука не поднялась так написать, поэтому использована калька с английского.[вернуться к тексту]  
> 2 У Сузуки Минору потрясающая коллекция носков. Например, [эти](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIaJ1hWgDwc/?igshid=d11s1cxjekhi) поразили автора в самое сердце.[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> Визуализация противостояния Такаги и Сузуки  
> С матча Road to POWER STRUGGLE (23 октября 2020): [видео](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1319592448205541376?s=19) (японские комментарии) с начала матча Буши, Такахаши, Такаги vs Канемару, Эль Десперадо, Сузуки; [Такаги vs Сузуки](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1319593448953950210?s=19); [Pop-up Death Valley Bomb](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1319593910079950848?s=19); [послематчевое «интервью»](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1319843536041201670?s=19) Такаги и Сузуки.  
> С матча POWER STRUGGLE (7 ноября 2020): [видео](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1325006273289445378?s=19) (японские комментарии) с начала матча; [Dropkick](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1325004177206988801?s=19); [Pumping Bomber](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1325004675368714241?s=19); [соревнование выносливости](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1325006598243151872?s=19); [завершение матча](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1325392627211128832?s=19). За почти 19 минут из лимита в 60 Такаги выцарапал чемпионство NEVER Openweight.
> 
> Визуализация захвата Санады [Skull End](https://twitter.com/njpwworld/status/1226439303921750016?s=20).
> 
> Бонус. Сначала маленькие мальчики берут с собой в кровать роботов и плюшевых годзилл, а потом они вырастают в больших рестлеров и укладываются спать со своими [чемпионскими поясами](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHSmQhmJN-k/?igshid=1kjfki0qw0z8x).


End file.
